


Deepest Desire

by chaneldejuns



Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: Begging, Bottom Lee Taeyong, Cock Slut, Crossdressing, Fluff and Smut, Forests, Henyong, M/M, Religion, Rough Sex, Size Kink, Top Wong Kun Hang | Hendery, degrading, innocent taeyong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:07:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27577621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaneldejuns/pseuds/chaneldejuns
Summary: Taeyong lives with a strict Christian family, Hendery was a rebellious teen. Two worlds collide, literally.
Relationships: Lee Taeyong/Wong Kun Hang | Hendery
Comments: 1
Kudos: 68





	Deepest Desire

**Author's Note:**

> We love some innocent Taeyong, or at least he acts like he's innocent. Enjoy!

Taeyong saw all the beauty in the world, even in the deepest depths of time. He hated how there was so much hatred in the world, how much he wished to change the biggest problems. It simply wasn’t possible, unfortunately.

Being the oldest of a strict Christian family was something he really hated. Attending a Catholic school and living the life his mother wanted for him put Taeyong under a bunch of stress. He wishes he could have a little more freedom just like his younger brothers did.

 _Be a role model, show you’re better than others_ , his father would tell him almost every single day of his life. Those words engraved inside of the young adult’s mind, forcing an image that he hated on himself.

To everyone else, Taeyong had the perfect life.

Taeyong was winsome, kind, smart and had everything going for him. His mother scored him with a beautiful young lady that she knew would be the ideal fit for her son. Whenever Taeyong went to school it was always people staring in awe, some stopping to look and observe. He hated the popularity, he hated his school, he hated everything. He smiles every single day for others but can’t find a reason to smile for himself. He was surrounded by teenagers who used him for popularity or just to be around him, leaving the handsome male without any genuine friends or people he could rely on. Not even his family allowed him to do anything.

It was always, “Taeyong, study harder!”, “Taeyong, you better not be on that phone!”, “Taeyong, I arranged a date with Ivy, get ready!”, “Taeyong, why don’t you read a book or help in the kitchen with your mother?”, they never asked about his day or even cared to talk about his life. It left Taeyong depressed and lonely. Hell, the girl he was dating never set his heart racing or never set butterflies in his stomach each time she said anything. He simply didn’t care for Ivy romantically, more so as a best friend. She was caring, loyal and drop-dead gorgeous but was no match for Taeyong. He just didn’t feel a love connection.

With such restrictions, he always snuck out to wander in the woods behind their house. One thing he did enjoy was how they lived more in the country with their house that sits along a giant forest. Taeyong loves this area. The feeling of the cool breeze, smell of the trees and the wildlife inside the evergreens. Everytime he would walk in the woods, he would create his own little path but today he just decided to see where he ended up. When he is feeling really low, he goes and prays for everybody that he was told to hate. Taeyong prayed for everyone.

The sun was shining on a beautiful dawn in spring and Taeyong didn’t have school today, so he decided to explore the forest again. He walks along a different path and spots a beautiful waterfall he had never seen before. He smiles in amazement and walks down to the lake, sitting himself in the sun to just watch the water flow. The wind blows Taeyong’s soft black hair as he closes his eyes, breathing in calmly.

“Pretty, isn’t it?” Taeyong gasps in surprise and turns to see a tall boy skipping a rock onto the lake. He was the most handsome boy Taeyong had ever seen in his life. The boy reminded him of a prince, with medium length dark hair and very structural facial features. The sun only made his jawline more noticeable.

 _No Taeyong, you can’t like him,_ Taeyong thinks to himself, he mustn't fall for the boy.

“So.. are you just gonna stare at me or what.” Taeyong snaps back into reality and hides his head in his hands, trying to hide his flustered face from the handsome boy.

“No, I’m sorry,” Taeyong mumbles, not wanting to make eye contact with the other teenager. “I- You just caught me off guard. It’s just, you shouldn’t really talk to people in the woods since that’s weird.. n-not saying you’re weird, cause I’m sure you aren’t, I mean, you just scared me.” The tall boy smirks, leaning against a tree.

He licks his lips. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen you before..are you from around this area?” Taeyong nods, the other male raising an eyebrow in confusion. Taeyong found it kinda hot. “Oh, that’s weird. I guess we go to different schools. I go to the local preparatory school.”

Taeyong’s eyes widen. “You go to that school full of gangs and- and naughty teens?!”

The handsome boy is taken aback at Taeyong’s response, not knowing how to respond to an answer like that. He simply chuckles and shakes his head, “Angel, it’s not as bad as they say. Where do you attend? That elegant, posh n’ private Catholic school? I couldn’t survive a DAY there, hell, I don’t know how people can go there with such strict policies. Bullshit if you ask me.” Taeyong freezes.

He hesitates. “...It’s not THAT bad..” Taeyong awkwardly grins.

“No way, you go there? Damn..” He sits next to Taeyong, Taeyong getting a nice whiff of his sexy scent. Taeyong is oddly turned on by it. “Why don’t you tell me about it?” The boy says, glancing into Taeyong’s eyes.

“Oh shit, I haven’t introduced myself. I’m Guanheng, but please call me Hendery.” Taeyong smiles slightly.

“Pleasure. I’m Taeyong and-” Hendery suddenly stands up, taking his phone out of his pocket, eyes widening at the small screen. He quickly shoves it back in his pocket and looks to Taeyong.

“Fuck.. I’m sorry, I really have to go. Meet tomorrow here at the same time?” Taeyong nods immediately. “Great, see you tomorrow, pretty boy.” Hendery waves to Taeyong before running off.

Pretty boy...he called me pretty! Taeyong sighs happily and falls on his back. This wasn’t right, it didn’t feel right but Taeyong loved the odd feeling. He was looking forward to tomorrow with Hendery.

Tomorrow soon turned into days and weeks, Hendery and Taeyong would meet up almost everyday, talking about how different their lives were. Taeyong explained his struggles within his life and Hendery somehow understood. Hendery was rebellious, a bit of a player and did some bad things but he listened to Taeyong everytime.

“Wait, tell me again, your parents set you up with a girl you don’t even like?” Taeyong giggles and nods meanwhile Hendery couldn’t believe what he was hearing.

“My parents always compare me to my youngest brother, saying how I should learn from him because he’s quieter and focuses on school more. Saying I should be saving up for college but I don’t think I even want to go.”

“Why is that?” Hendery shrugs.

“Angel, the gang I’m in doesn’t only provide me money, I’m also in a band with three of my best friends. We sometimes have gigs at the local clubs and restaurants. Those events pay us pretty well, I’ve earned some good money from performances along with my band members.”

“Hendery...why do you call me angel? You started calling me that ever since we’ve met.” Hendery scoots closer to Taeyong, grabbing his smaller hands and holding them in his.

“You’re innocent, pretty, caring and you look out for others. All this shit your parents are telling you to like and not like, you don’t really abide by it. In your mind, you are telling yourself to ignore them and to spread love as much as you can. You’re stronger than you think, Taeyong. I really like that about you.” Taeyong had never felt so loved by another person in his life. It makes him so happy that he starts to cry.

Hendery is shocked and pulls Taeyong into a warm hug. “I didn’t mean to make you cry,” Hendery exclaims in a calming tone. He cups Taeyong’s cheeks and wipes the tears away. “I just wanted you to know how much I care about you.” Taeyong buries his head into Hendery’s chest and hugging him like it was the last thing he ever did.

He sniffles, “No, it's just, I wish I could invite you to my house but my parents would never approve. They would put you through a whole interview and it’s the exact reason I don’t have any friends.” Hendery sighs and rubs Taeyong’s back.

“You have me. Why don’t we go to my house? My parents don’t care who I bring home, mainly cause they remember how I am..” Taeyong nods and doesn’t think about the consequences that his parents had in store.

He wanted Hendery.

  
The two walk out of the woods on a different path Taeyong had never seen. Taeyong spots a fairly big neighborhood, assuming that was where Hendery lives. They reach a big beige house and enter through the back sliding doors, entering Hendery’s cozy basement.

“Follow me,” Hendery walks to a small closet, kicking the door open. “This is how we get to my room, I don’t enter through the front door for numerous reasons, so my brother and I made a ladder leading up to my room. It’s also how I sneak people in.” Taeyong doesn’t know how to react, he walks to the closet and looks up at the big steel ladder attached to the wall. He sighs and follows Hendery up to his bedroom. Taeyong loves how everything was decorated, low ceiling with led lights and a big window with thin curtains. Hendery sinks on his bed, kicking his shoes off.

“You can take your shoes off if you want, just make yourself comfortable. I’m gonna use the bathroom.” Hendery walks off as Taeyong sits on the edge of the bed. He takes off his jacket and spots a short skirt near the corner of Hendery’s closet.

 _I’ve always wanted to try a skirt on, I’m sure he wouldn’t mind.._ Taeyong walks to grab the skirt and changes in the closet. He notices that Hendery doesn’t have any other skirts, so he assumes it was someone who left it behind and forgot to pick it up. The skirt fits perfectly on Taeyong, a little too short that showed off his thighs and knee high socks that he originally wore under his pants. The small white shirt Taeyong was wearing somehow made the outfit come together.

He could get used to this..He loved how he looked in the mirror. Taeyong hears footsteps and runs back to the bed, covering his legs with the jacket he was wearing.

“Alright, I’m back.” Hendery closes the door and sits next to Taeyong on the soft comforter. Taeyong realizes that without his pants on, he starts to shiver a little.

“Are you cold? Do you want to wear one of my hoodies? I can put your jacket on my dresser-” Hendery removes Taeyong’s jacket and widens his eyes at the sight of Taeyong wearing a very short skirt. He licks his lips and trails his eyes to Taeyong’s face.

Hendery is at loss for words, “Damn..you look gorgeous.” Taeyong could only giggle. He pulls Taeyong onto his lap, Taeyong straddles his legs around his waist.

“You’re driving me insane.” Hendery whispers in his ear, Taeyong shivers at his deep voice and how he leaves a kiss just under his ear. He knows he should pull away but Hendery is kissing down his neck and Taeyong doesn’t want him to stop. He lets out a small sound as he feels Hendery nip his skin on his collarbone. Taeyong knew it was so wrong, how letting a boy kiss him was wrong but he didn’t care.

“Want me to stop?” Hendery smirks as he pulls away from the red marks he’s created all over Taeyong’s neck. The older boy shakes his head and lifts Hendery’s head to meet his lips. Taeyong opens his mouth and Hendery snakes his tongue inside of Taeyong’s mouth. The kiss becomes heated quickly with Taeyong’s hands in Hendery’s hair. Hendery sneaks his hand under the small skirt, grabbing the soft flesh of Taeyong’s ass. Taeyong moans as he feels his underwear come off. Hendery was sticking two fingers inside of Taeyong, the boy couldn’t explain the pleasant feeling. He wanted to feel full.

Hendery was now on top of Taeyong, pinning him down and sucking his neck as he continued to thrust his fingers inside of Taeyong’s ass. He tugs at Hendery’s pants, signalling him to take them off. Hendery removes his fingers and undresses himself, the smaller boy whining at the emptiness. Taeyong takes the rest of his clothes off and pulls Hendery for a messy kiss. There were so many feelings Taeyong felt, he was so needy and he never knew he had a side to him like this.

“Hendery, I want you to be my first.” Taeyong says abruptly.

Hendery smiles. “If that’s what you want, alright. Tell me if it’s too much.” Hendery reaches to his nightstand, opening the drawer and pulls out lube and a condom. Taeyong snatches the condom and throws it across the room.

“I want to feel you, Hendery.” Taeyong pouts as Hendery laughs as he positions himself in between Taeyong’s legs. He coats his length with the lubricant, Taeyong looking at his big dick full of lust.

“Hurry up, mmph, want your big cock inside of me.” Hendery spanks Taeyong’s upper thigh, the older boy with his mouth hanging open in shock.

“Know your position little cock slut.” Taeyong whimpers and starts to touch himself. His cock was hard against his stomach, Taeyong whining and wanting to cum.

“Beg for it.” Hendery slowly entered Taeyong, his eyes widening at the stretch.

“P-Please, fuck me Hendery, I’m so hungry for your cock, want you to wreck me, make me beg for more, want you to make me feel so good-” Hendery got too excited and forced himself inside of Taeyong without any warning. He thrusts at such a fast pace, not allowing Taeyong to breathe or catch a break. He dug his fingernails deep into Hendery’s shoulder blades turning into a moaning mess.

“You’re so fucking tight, taking my cock so well.” Hendery says, a low chuckle emitting with his words.

Taeyong could only moan louder as he felt his tip hitting Taeyong’s sensitive prostate dead on at such an animalistic pace, seeing stars and releasing the sluttiest moans.

“A-Agh, so fucking big, want more.” Hendery didn’t stop for a split second. He paced at a brutal rhythm that kept hitting Taeyong’s prostate, abusing his hole. Taeyong was marking up his back but it only made Hendery harsher, thrusting harder and harder, balls deep into Taeyong. He was thankful nobody was home, allowing Taeyong’s loud moans only to be heard for himself.

“Hendery...it hurt’s- wanna cum..” Taeyong moaned, touching himself and letting his orgasm climax. Hendery licks his lips and thrusts harder into him, wanting to release too. After hitting Taeyong’s sweet spots a couple more times, he finally came followed by a long high pitched moan. Hendery groans as a few seconds later he reaches the top of his orgasm and releases into Taeyong. Hendery’s paints Taeyong’s walls white as the substance leaks out of his ass, dirtying the sheets. Both were breathing heavily, Hendery finally pulls out and lays next to Taeyong, Taeyong resting his head on Hendery’s buff chest.

“That was the best thing I’ve ever done.” Taeyong breathes, still out of breath. Hendery plays with Taeyong’s soft hair and closes his eyes.

“I’m hoping one day we could be together.” Hendery sighs, hugging Taeyong close.

“What if that day is today?” Taeyong exclaims, “My parents don’t have to know.” Hendery kisses Taeyong’s forehead and snuggles him.

“I’d love that.” Hendery smiles brightly. “We should clean up, I’m going to shower.”

Taeyong smirks. “May I join you?” Hendery kisses Taeyong sweetly. They were in love, and Taeyong couldn’t be any happier.


End file.
